Mistery Diary
by FujiwaraYumi24EXO
Summary: Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun dan Oh Sehun. Mereka sangat suka memecahkan misteri. Suatu hari, mereka menemukan sebuah buku Diary di gedung sekolah. Diary itu milik seorang siswa bernama Kim Jongdae yang kabarnya tewas dibunuh. Kim Jongdae yang tewas mengenaskan bergentayangan meminta tolong pada ketiga sahabat itu. Akankah mereka menolong Jongdae? EXO Horror Fic! Promo Fic! No YAOI!


**Title: **Mistery Diary**  
Author: **Fujiwara Yumi a.k.a Jung Hye Sang**  
Main Cast: **EXO's member**  
Support Cast: **Shin Min Mi (OC), etc**  
Rating: **T **  
Genre: **Mistery, Horror, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, School Life, a little bit Comedy, dan lain-lain**  
Length: **Series, Shortfic (3000±)**  
Disclaimer: **Alur cerita sepenuhnya milik Author, Cast milik keluarga mereka masing-masing.**  
Warning: **AU, OOC, GaJe, Abal-abal, Typo, Horror/Mistery yang gak kesampean, dan berbagai macam lainnya

**A/N: Disini gue pengen ngasih tahu kalian, bahwa FF ini pakai dua alur, maju dan mundur. FF ini mungkin gaada Romance, sedikit kali ya, lebih ke Friendship dan pemecahan misteri tentang Jongdae yang di selidiki oleh Kyungsoo dan kawan-kawan lebih jauh. Ini adalah FF mistery pertama gue, maaf kalo kurang misterinya. Gue belum berpengalaman. Ini mungkin akan jadi FF chaptered. Ini baru chapter promo, chapter yang lebih panjangnya ada di chapter dua. Kalo kalian gasuka, silahkan gausah baca. Kalau suka, selamat membaca dan jangan lupa Review! :D :D**

_Italic _untuk Flashback

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like!**

**Don't Read!**

**To Readers,**

**Enjoy, and Please Review!**

**Happy Reading! :D :D**

**.**

**.**

**-Mystery Diary-**

**.**

**.**

**Kyungsoo POV**

Halo, perkenalkan aku Do Kyungsoo. Anak ke-2 dari tiga bersaudara, kakakku Do Jong Soo, dan adikku Do Hyun Soo. Usiaku sekarang 17 tahun, aku bersekolah di Sooram High School kelas 3-A.

Aku adalah orang yang sangat suka dengan petualangan, pemecahan misteri dan semua yang membuatku penasaran. Aku punya sahabat, mereka sama sepertiku. Byun Baekhyun dan Oh Sehun. Kami mempunyai grup sendiri yang bernamakan The Mistery. Kami sangat suka berpetualang, mulai dari kehutan-hutan atau bahkan memecahkan misteri. Sekarang, misteri yang sedang kami pecahkan adalah. Diary milik seorang siswa bernama, **Kim Jongdae**.

Diary itu ku temukan saat kami bertiga ke gudang sekolah karena iseng. Siapa tahu, ada hal menarik yang akan kita selidiki. Dan ternyata, sebuah diary berwarna hitam menarik perhatianku.

**Kyungsoo POV End**

**Author POV**

_ "Sebenarnya, jika bukan karena aku suka dengan mistery, aku tidak akan mau pergi ke gudang sekolah yang menyeramkan malam-malam" umpat Baekhyun seraya merapatkan cardigan birunya_

_"Kau bawa kuncinya kan Kyung?" Tanya Sehun yang berdiri di depan pintu gudang_

_Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia merogoh saku mantelnya dan memberikan sebuah kunci pada Sehun. Sehun langsung memasukkan kunci itu._

_Klik._

_Pintu berhasil terbuka, Sehun menatap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bergantian._

_"Ayo masuk, pegang senter kalian masing-masing. Baek, jangan menghalangi jalan Kyungsoo"_

_"Iya iya Oh Sehun. Aku tahu itu. Cepat masuk duluan sana"_

_"Sudahlah, kalian berdua jangan ribut. Ini sudah jam sembilan malam, kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Ayo masuk" _

_Sehun, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun pun memasuki gudang. Di dalam sangatlah gelap, untung saja ketiga orang itu membawa senter. Kini Kyungsoo yang memimpin jalan. Dengan teliti, Kyungsoo mencari-cari sesuatu yang menarik. Tepat di atas sebuah meja yang sudah bobrok, terdapat buku yang sudah usang dan berdebu. Kyungsoo buru-buru menghampiri buku itu, ia meniup debunya lalu memanggil Sehun dan Baekhyun untuk mendekat._

_"Ini seperti buku diary. Kim Jongdae? Ini pasti miliknya" ucap Baekhyun_

_"Mungkin benar. Sudahlah, kita keluar sekarang, barang yang menarik perhatianku sudah ketemu. Kalian ada yang masih di cari?" Tanya Kyungsoo_

_"Aku sudah, sepertinya kalung ini menarik" ucap Sehun seraya mengangkat sebuah Kalung tengkorak_

_Baekhyun sendiri hanya mengendikkan bahu, "Tidak ada yang menarik"_

_"Kalau begitu, ayo kita keluar. Hawanya menjadi lebih dingin"_

_"Ayo!"_

_._

_._

Kyungsoo, Sehun dan Baekhyun sedang berada di kelas. Sekarang masih pagi, belum ada siswa maupun siswi yang datang. Baru mereka saja, mungkin.

"Aku penasaran, siapa sebenarnya Kim Jongdae itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menumpukkan dagunya dimeja kelas

"Tentu saja dia seorang siswa" jawab Sehun datar

"Oh Sehun bodoh, maksud Kyungsoo itu profile data tentang dirinya. Kakek-kakek penjaga sekolah saja tahu kalau Kim Jongdae itu seorang siswa" timpal Baekhyun dengan kesal

Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuhnya, ia merogoh tas ransel warna biru dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku diary yang nampak sedikit usang. Baekhyun mendekati Kyungsoo. Sehun terlihat tak perduli.

"Ayo cepat buka diarynya. Aku penasaran, siapa tahu Kim Jongdae itu menuliskan cerita tentang dirinya" cerocos Baekhyun tak sabar

Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia membuka diary itu. Lembaran pertama terdapat sebuah foto dengan seorang pemuda berkacamata yang sedang berdiri di depan sebuah pohon besar. Dibawahnya tertulis, "Ini aku, Kim Jongdae"

"Tampan juga dia, coba buka lagi" pinta Baekhyun

Kyungsoo menurut, ia kembali membuka lembaran berikutnya. Kali ini tulisan lebih mendominasi, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun terlihat membaca dengan seksama. Sehun melirik sebentar, sedikit penasaran.

_._

_._

_10 February, 2010_

_Seorang pemuda dengan seragam sekolahnya berjalan dengan tenang di koridor asrama. Kacamata besar dengan bingkai hitamnya membuat ia terlihat culun. Pemuda itu mendekap sebuah buku kecil yang biasa orang bilang adalah, buku Diary._

_Pemuda itu, Kim Jongdae. Memasuki kamarnya yang sepi, hanya terdengar derit pintu yang terbuka. Jongdae menghampiri meja belajarnya, duduk di kursi dan membuka buku diary itu. Sebelumnya, ia siapkan sebuah bolpoin berwarna hitam. Jongdae menghela nafasnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya mulai menulis._

_"Perkenalkan, aku Kim Jongdae. Aku siswa di Sooram High School. Disini aku hanya sendiri, tanpa teman. Mereka bilang, aku terlalu cupu untuk di jadikan teman. Setiap hari, yang ku dapatkan hanyalah siksaan fisik maupun batin. Aku tahu aku memang cupu. Aku memakai kacamata karena mataku minus, aku selalu membawa buku kemanapun aku pergi. Mereka tidak suka padaku, mereka ingin aku pergi, mereka ingin aku tak ada disini"_

_BRUKK!_

_Jongdae terkaget, ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Matanya terbelalak takut saat melihat ada tiga orang siswa bertubuh tinggi memasuki kamarnya. Jongdae buru-buru mendekap buku diarynya dengan erat. Jongdae menatap takut pada ketiga orang yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Mereka adalah orang yang sering mem-bullynya. Wu Yifan, Huang Zitao, dan Kim Jongin._

_"Hahahha, lihat! Anak cupu ini sedang menulis diary rupanya. Dasar cupu, seperti gadis-gadis saja kau! Hahaha" ejek Jongin dengan tawa kerasnya_

_"Jongin, dia kan memang gadis. Tapi sayang, dia itu jelek" Tao kini bersuara_

_"Cupu, cepat bersihkan dan rapihkan kamar kami. Kami akan party nanti malam. Cepat atau diarymu itu akan ku tempel di madding sekolah. Cepat!" kali ini bentakan Yifan terdengar_

_Dengan tubuh gemetar karena takut, Jongdae mengangguk dan berlari keluar kamar. Ia terus mendekap erat diary itu. Dari jauh, terdengar tawa yang sangat keras dari dalam kamar Jongdae. _

_"Kau akan ku lindungi, kau tidak boleh hilang" gumam Jongdae_

_._

_._

"Yifan? Sepertinya aku pernah dengar nama itu" gumam Baekhyun

"Ya, aku juga. Tao dan Jongin? Mereka seakan tidak asing" tambah Kyungsoo

"Bukankah mereka itu yang masuk penjara karena kasus pembunuhan?" Sehun berkomentar

"Bingo! Kau pintar Sehuniie, iya Kyung, mereka ini tersangka pembunuhan itu. Sep-"

"Ceritanya nanti saja, ayo kita ke kantin. Aku lapar" bisik Kyungsoo lalu memasukkan buku diary itu

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Sehun tertawa pelan. Mereka pun keluar dari kelas. Kelas menjadi sepi, tidak ada siapapun sekarang. Tapi tunggu, siapa siswa yang duduk sudut kelas itu. Dan kenapa bajunya di penuhi bercak-bercak merah? Apa mungkin dia baru saja selesai melukis?

Tapi, ini masih pagi bukan? Dan hanya ada Kyungsoo, Sehun dan Baekhyun tadi. Lalu, siapa dia?

**.**

**.**

_20 Maret, 2010_

_Jongdae membetulkan letak kacamatanya, seragam sekolahnya sekarang sobek karena ulah Yifan dan teman-temannya. Dia kini berada di sebuah tempat yang ada di lorong sekolah dekat gudang. Menyembunyikan diri mungkin lebih tepat._

_Jongdae mengeluarkan buku diarynya dari saku celana. Ia mulai menulis,_

_"Hari ini, aku kembali di bully. Entah apa yang mereka inginkan sebenarnya. Jika mereka ingin aku mati, kenapa tidak langsung membunuhku saja? Sejujurnya, aku sudah sangat lelah mereka siksa seperti ini. aku ingin mereka berhenti melakukan ini padaku. Tapi apa daya? Aku hanya orang yang lemah, cupu dan tidak berdaya"_

_Jongdae menutup buku diarynya, matanya nampak basah karena ia kini menangis. Ia sugguh lelah dengan semua ini. dia ingin pulang ke rumah dan hidup dengan damai. Tidak seperti ini, tidak seperih ini._

_Tap, tap, tap_

_Suara langkah seseorang membuat Jongdae menegang. Ia mendekap erat tubuhnya, mendekap erat buku diarynya. Ia menunduk dan memejamkan matanya._

_Cklek, _

_"Jongdae-ssi?" panggil seseorang yang sepertinya seorang gadis._

_Jongdae terkesiap, ia tahu benar suara ini. Suara gadis yang sebenarnya ia sukai. Suara gadis bernama, Shin Min Mi._

_"Jongdae-ssi?" suara itu kembali terdengar, berikut langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat_

_Jongdae semakin menundukkan kepalanya, ia tidak mau Minmi tahu dia ada disini. Ia tidak mau Minmi melihat dirinya yang seperti ini._

_"Jongdae-ssi, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Minmi yang kini sudah berjongkok di hadapan Jongdae_

_Jongdae mendongakkan kepalanya, tanpa di sengaja kacamata Jongdae terjatuh ke lantai ruangan. Minmi tersentak. Jongdae kaget, itu kacamata satu-satunya._

_"Jongdae-ssi, k-kacamatamu"_

_"Minmin-ssi, bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sebentar? Aku ingin sendiri disini. Kacamataku pasti akan baik-baik saja. Pergilah, kau pasti di cari Yifan" ucap Jongdae dengan suara yang serak_

_Minmi menatap Jongdae sedih, "Baiklah, aku pergi. Aku selalu mendoakanmu yang terbaik, Jongdae-ssi"_

_"Terimakasih"_

.

.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju perpustakaan. Sehun dan Baekhyun sedang berada di ruang dance. Kyungsoo memilih duduk di pojok perpustakaan. Ia mengeluarkan buku diary Jongdae dan sebuah serbuk berwarna hitam.

"Cenayang bilang, serbuk ini bisa membawa kita ke masa lalu. Apa benar?" gumam Kyungsoo

Tuk, Tuk, Tuk,

Kyungsoo diam, ia mendengar suara sepatu yang di ketuk-ketukan ke lantai. Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, tidak ada siswa ataupun siswi yang sedang mengetukk-ngetukkan sepatu. Mereka terlihat sibuk membaca.

Tuk, Tuk, Tuk,

Suaranya terdengar makin keras. Kyungsoo sedikit takut, ia memundurkan kursinya, dan membungkuk sedikit untuk melihat kebawah. Mata Kyungsoo membulat kaget. Ada sepasang kaki yang sedang mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatu.

"K-kaki?"

Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuhnya dengan lambat, dan ia langsung terkesiap saat mendapat ada seseorang yang duduk di hadapannya. Kepalanya tertunduk, seragamnya nampak lusuh.

Sepintas perkataan cenayang yang waktu itu Kyungsoo temui teringat, _Jangan pernah ajak bicara makhluk halus. Jika kau ajak bicara, maka dia sedang berusaha mengajakmu ke alamnya._

Diam, dan menganggap tidak terjadi apa-apa lah yang Kyungsoo pilih. Tapi sesuatu menarik perhatian Kyungsoo, sebuah tulisan dengan darah di lembaran Diary Jongdae yang kosong. Disana tertulis, 'Tolong, aku'

**.**

**.**

_"WuYifan, Huang Zitao dan Kim Jongin. Apa yang kalian lakukan terhadap Jongdae? Lihat! Kalian bertiga membuat dia tertekan!"_

_Yifan hanya berdiri dengan wajah stoicnya. Bentakan dari Taeyeon songsaenim tak membuatnya takut. Hal yang sama pun di lakukan Tao dan Jongin._

_"Kalian di skors selama satu minggu! Sekarang keluar dan jangan membully Jongdae lagi!"_

_"Ok, Taeyeon saenim, kami akan keluar dan menerima hukuman. Tapi kami tidak janji untuk berhenti membully si anak cupu itu. Ayo Jongin, Tao, kita pergi daris sini"_

_Mata Taeyeon membelalak marah, guru matematika itu tidak habis pikir kenapa Yifan dan teman-temannya terus menyiksa Jongdae. Kesalahan apa yang di perbuat Jongdae hingga ia harus mengalami semua ini?_

_"Ya Tuhan, Jongdae. Malang sekali nasibmu, nak"_

.

.

"Apa? Kau gila Kyung?! Pergi ke masa lalu?!"

"Baek, ini mungkin terdengar konyol dan gila. Tapi aku benar-benar mengalaminya. Kim Jongdae itu datang dan menulis kata 'Tolong, aku' di lembaran diary yang kosong. Dia menghantuiku Baek" jelas Kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo, jangan bercanda" ucap Sehun

"Demi Tuhan, aku tidak bercanda. Jika kalian tidak mau ikut bersamaku ke masa lalu. Aku akan pergi sen-"

"Ok, kita akan ikut. Tapi, beri kami waktu untuk bersiap-siap. Beberapa hari mungkin. Kami juga ingin agar Kim Jongdae itu mendatangi kami, setidaknya agar aku dan Sehun bisa lebih percaya" Baekhyun memotong perkataan Kyungsoo

"Terserah kalian"

**.**

**.**

Sehun memarkirkan motornya, ia memasuki rumahnya yang kelihatan sepi. Tapi tiba-tiba, Sehun mersakan bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Haish, seharusnya tadi aku membawa jaket milik Baekhyun saj-"

"Tolong, aku" bisik seseorang dengan suara seperti laki-laki

"Sial, apa si Yoongguk itu sedang menjahili aku? Hah, dia tidak pernah berbakat melakukkannya"

"Tolong, aku" suara itu lagi, Sehun memasukkan kunci motornya. Dan melangkah masuk mendekati pintu rumah

Cklek, Krieettt

Mata Sehun terbelalak kaget. Sekarang, di hadapannya, berdiri sosok laki-laki berkacamata dengan wajah penuh darah dan luka. Matanya melotot tajam dan juga terlihat sendu, ia memakai seragam sekolah yang di penuhi bercak-bercak darah. Bahkan di perutnya, terdapat pisau yang menancap.

Mulutnya terbuka, dan sosok itu mulai berkata, "Tolong, aku"

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun memasang earphone di telinganya. Rumahnya sepi karena orangtuanya sedang pergi dinas. Baekhyun merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa. Sesekali ia bersenandung, matanya terpejam.

Tes, tes, tes

Sesuatu menetes di wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk, ia mengusap wajahnya yang terkena tetesan sesuatu. Tiba-tiba, wajah Baekhyun berubah pucat. Ditangannya ada darah, dengan pelan Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Tidak ada apa-apa diatas.

Baekhyun berlari ke kamar mandi, ia mencuci wajahnya. Nafasnya memburu karena takut, matanya tertuju pada cermin besar di kamar mandi. Semakin lama, tiba-tiba cermin itu dipenuhi darah. Darah itu seakan bersatu membentuk sebuah tulisan. Tulisan yang membuat Baekhyun jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Tulisan itu bermakna,

"Tolong, aku"

**TBC or THE END?**

Yuhuuiii, gue hadir dengan FF baru.

FF Mistery/Horror pertama gue, sebenarnya ini cuman sebagai FF pendukung "Fanfiction Collection Of Do Kyungsoo" milik gue yang baru nyampe 5 chapter.

Mungkin, FF ini selingan doang. Karena ide untuk chap 6nya belom terpikirkan.

Well, bagaimana dengan FF ini readers? Apakah menarik? Apakah kalian pengen FF ini berlanjut? Silahkan review untuk memberi jawaban. Ini Cuma FF promo lho, dan mungkin akan di publish per-chapternya dengan jangka waktu yang lama, mungkin untuk chapter dua bisa sampe dua minggu untuk publish atau bahkan berbulan-bulan. Sekian informasinya.

Sampai jumpa di chap 6 "Fanfiction Collection Of Do Kyungsoo" dan chapter "Mistery Diary" yang berikutnya kalo kalian masih mau lanjutin nih FF.

Akhir kata,

**Mind To Review?**


End file.
